LeyLey
LeyLey is perhaps "the most polite demon this side of VRChat" known for her cute voice, bubbly laughter and comfy streams. She started her adventures in late 2017 to early 2018, occasionally streaming her time together with friends. She describes her streams as being "comfy" and chilling with friends. She sometimes participates or hosts various roleplay, most commonly Comfy Café together with Koeless. Sometimes also visiting Roflgator, SciFri and Chipz in their RP using various personas. History Backstory biography LeyLey was a powerful newbie demon who once resided in Hell, working as a demon librarian. One fateful day she was summoned to the world of VRChat but was materialized in the wrong destination and was forced to take a taxi to her summoner's location (her summoner is implied to be LeyBoy). Upon her arrival she found her summoner was absent. LeyLey's initial venture around the land of VR was her trying to find her summoner, though she has long given up on this idea as the prospect of finding new cute bodies avatars has enticed LeyLey into frivolously searching VRChat worlds, especially those with the word "avatar" in them for potentially avatars which can be made hers. She was brought into The Great Pug RP Collective via Roflgator who was searching for a dance partner for Woops. Wedding Leyley was romanced and proposed to by Woops in January 2018. It's clear that she wears the pants in their relationship (eyebrow wiggle). Their children are Tonks and Shizzuie. Comfy Café The 'Comfy Cafe' is a relatively chill RP group who simply roleplay as maids or customers at a maid cafe. The Cat Girl that LeyLey portrays is a different character and entity to Demon LeyLey. (Currently in Progress) The Full Spreadsheet of Ley's Cafe Adventures can be found HERE Personality Leyley is usually super friendly and tries to be nice to everyone she meets. With a contagious giggle, she has made it one of her goals to head pet everything she finds cute. Leyley never gets particularly angry, but is often concerned by the lack of sleep a majority of her friends get. and Cat Girl LeyLey hosting a Comfy Cafe|thumb|275px]] Alternate personas Cat Girl LeyLey Cat Girl LeyLey is her persona when hosting Comfy Cafe events. She is a grey haired, green eyed cat girl, previously a witch's familiar when she begun working as a supervisor at the maid cafe. LeyBoy Her gender-bending persona as a boy. Trivia *No, she isn't from Homestuck. *LeyLey once made it her personal mission to give headpats to every new person she talked to in VRChat, no matter how big or small. **LeyLey notably gave GreatKhanHD her 6,666th headpat. The effects of this are currently unknown. *LeyLey has a slew of avatars, including an 0turan variant, a pretty boy version of her usual one, a maid version, and now, a shorter version of her signature avatar. She also has a cat girl with green eyes and a tail, this variation is known as 'Comfy Cat'. **These are implied to be several bodies which she has 'stolen' as she appears to be a 'body-snatcher' demon. Her library of avatars slowly increases everyday. *LeyLey has touched KimplE's tail a number of times, to the point where Kimple attempted to shoot her with a bow and arrow. *She has gone on record to say Tyriss is 'best girl'. *It seems her horns are her sensitive parts and has dodged any attempts by individuals such as Kimple and Chipz to grab them. *Roflgator has made numerous attempts to kill LeyLey in the past, but her obliviousness combined with the fact that she's a demon has rendered his assaults lacking. *She was an early member of the Great Pug RP Collective (January 2018), despite generally not RPing with Roflgator or the group anymore. She rarely comes by to visit Rob. She recently visited in early August 2018 and was given a tour of the Golden Gator. **Nowadays, some roleplayers often go to LeyLey's lobbies to hang-out and chill after the rather intense RP sessions. *LeyLey IRL is apparently a 7-foot tall viking male with a flowing beard and blonde tresses. *Kimple claims that LeyLey is a dragon who steals socks; while LeyLey refutes this, the fact she obtained a dragon/lizard girl avatar does not help her case. *Leyley makes a silent cameo in Jameskii's VRChat in a Nutshell 4, appearing in the Old Hub while Jameskii tested out his full body in the mirror. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/LeyLey *Twitter: https://twitter.com/LeyCantPlay Gallery Screen 1920x1080 2018-02-11 14-17-55.897.png|LeyLey's killer maid outfit FeStyle - Leymley PNG.png|Fanart of LeyLey by OmegaSlant. @OmegaSlant on Twitter Rofl Sept 13th 1 LeyLey.jpg|Tiny demon LeyLey Rofl Sept 13th 2 LeyLey.jpg|Tiny demon LeyLey Rofl Jan 30th 49 LeyLey and Miggy.jpg|LeyLey and Miggy. Rofl April 5th 2 LeyLey.jpg|Pixie demon LeyLey Rofl April 21st 11 LeyLey visit the new golden gator.jpg|Visiting The Golden Gator wearing a dress. LeyLey 2.jpg|"Loli" demon LeyLey LeyLey 3.jpg|"Loli" demon LeyLey Rofl July 9th 2019 13 LeyLey.jpg|Visiting The Royal Gator Rofl July 9th 2019 23 Mistwalk, Crake, Gapp, LeyLey and Mute Max.jpg|With Mistwalk, Crake, Gapp and Mute Max. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Demons